The Perfect Ending to the Perfect Day
by beautiflxoblvn
Summary: AUSLLY ONE SHOT. Post 'Records & Wrecking Balls.' Auslly smluff. Smut-Fluff. Fluffy smut. Enjoy.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

"I thought I might find you here," Austin said as he poked his head into the practice room, smiling over at his _girlfriend;_ a word he still wasn't used to, and yet, it made him smile just thinking about it. She looked so adorable, her legs curled under herself as she sat sideways in the old familiar red chair. Her sparkly heels from the evening had been discarded at the foot of the chair, as well as her jewelry to the top of her old wooden piano in the corner. Her up-do was starting to fall, and her arms wrapped around herself to keep the chill away.

Ally looked over her shoulder at him, her smile beaming in the moonlight from the window and the candles scattered across various surfaces around the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly. "It's late…"

Austin arched a brow at her but smiled none the less. He moved into the room revealing a large fuzzy blanket he'd carried with him, closing the door quietly behind him. He was already in his pajamas – a plain white wife-beater and grey plaid sweatpants. "I could say the same thing to you," he replied, nodding toward the clock on the wall. It was well past one o'clock in the morning. "Why haven't you gone home?"

"I couldn't sleep, not that I've tried…" she admitted, turning her body in the chair to face him. "After everything that's happened the last couple of days, this just felt like the place I needed to be tonight."

Austin nodded, opening the blanket and draping it lightly around her shoulders. He hadn't missed the chill in the air, or the goose bumps on her upper arms, no doubt helped along by the gaping hole in the wall downstairs. The Miami heat still sweltered during the day, but the nights were known to get pretty cool in the fall, and the makeshift plywood covering the damage downstairs was doing nothing to keep it out of the building.

"You're sweet. Thank you," she smiled as she pulled the blanket around her cold skin. She furrowed her brows. "How did you know I was here?"

Austin crouched before her, bringing them to eye level. "Tracked you through your phone. Handy thing, that app," he smiled. "I can stalk you whenever I want," he winked.

Ally nodded and laughed. She did miss her old flip phone, but that feature of her new smart phone supplied by her record company was pretty cool.

Also a tad bit creepy.

Ally leaned forward and eyed the reusable shopping bag Austin had carried in under the blanket and subtly set on the floor between his crouched legs, her content smile turning into a curious one. "Whatcha got there?"

Austin smiled at her knowingly, soaking in her perfectly imperfect appearance right now. She was stunning, and he couldn't get over the fact that they were finally together, embracing it instead of running from it. This girl before him was more important to him than she would ever realize. He wanted to spend the rest of his life laughing with her and loving her.

And he did.

Love her, that is.

But he would wait to say it out loud to her. He'd make it special for her.

Ally couldn't help but take in his appearance as he crouched before her. When he'd left the store after the party ended, he was still in his maroon blazer and jeans. He had been pretty well done up, as much as he usually got for special events like her record release party. If she was honest, though, she preferred him just like this. His hair was a little messy, his shirts no doubt carelessly pulled off and on, respectively, over the last few hours. His sleeveless shirt showed off his perfectly toned arms. His sweatpants hung low on his lean hips, showing off the top of his bright pink boxers. Others might find pink underwear on a guy to be too feminine or just plain weird… it just made Austin all the more attractive to her.

Don't get her wrong, she loved him for _him_, what's on the inside, but she was still a hot blooded young woman, and she appreciated his body more than she'd like to admit. The way his shirts clung tightly to his fit body; the way his hair covered his eyes when he looked down; the way his silver chain rested over his collar bone and then fell between his pecs; it all make her heart beat just a little bit faster at the end of the day.

"What I've got here," Austin started as he rummaged through his bag of goodies. "Are… a cozy change of clothes for you, as recommended by Trish…"

Ally's eyes lit up already. She loved her pink sequin dress, but it was starting to get itchy and she honestly just wanted to be able to spread her legs without completely exposing herself. She gratefully took the racer-back tank and sweatpants from her boyfriend, bouncing in her seat.

Austin's eyes twinkled when he smiled at her excitement. "I've also got…" he said, purposely making her wait a second before pulling the item out of his bag. "Your 'Back to the Future' DVD…"

Ally squealed and clapped her hands together before grabbing the case from him, eliciting his giggle, which in turn made her giggle. "My favorite!"

"I know," Austin smiled and blushed, proud of himself for making that selection before leaving her house. "And last but not least…"

Ally sat up in anticipation, loving this little treat of boyfriends and goodies from home.

"A pint of your favorite ice cream!" Austin said excitedly, not yet pulling it out.

Ally smiled brighter. "Cookie dough?"

Austin's face turned into one of mock surprise and disappointment. "Allison _IStillDon'tKnowYourMiddleName_ Dawson, that is not your favorite flavor and you know it. Do you really think I would forget?"

Shock and excitement took her over and she found herself sitting forward in her seat. "You didn't…"

Austin pursed his lips and nodded, obviously proud of himself. "I did…"

"You found a _pint_ of Fruity Mint Swirl?"

Austin pulled the carton of confectionary substance to display the label, pinning a single spoon to the lid, revealing his magnificent find and Ally threw the blankets off her shoulders and dove forward to grab it from him.

"I haven't had this since 'Heard It on the Radio' premiered!"

Austin nodded, curling his fingers to point at himself. "Who's the best boyfriend in the world?" he phished.

Ally giggled and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. "You are…"

He smiled his goofy little-boy smile that always made her laugh. "I know."

Together they laughed and Austin stood, motioning for Ally to scoot over, but instead she stood and pushed him into the chair, crawling sideways into his lap and covering her legs with the blanket again. Austin smiled as he welcomed her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her as she adorably tore and picked at the plastic wrapping around the lid of her ice cream. She finally got it off and carelessly discarded it on the floor somewhere, peeling the lid off and immediately plucking a little chunk out with her spoon. The second the fruity minty creamy substance hit her taste buds she was swooning and dropping her head to Austin's shoulder, moaning and kicking her legs in a little happy dance.

"As good as you remember it?" Austin asked, a large smile gracing his lips.

Ally nodded against his shoulder and held up a spoonful for him. He graciously took it into his mouth, holding the spoon for an extra second to make sure he got it all off. He had to admit, the name made it sound funky, but it was a pretty good flavor.

"I can't believe you found this. I didn't think you could actually buy it at the store, just single servings at 'Scoop There It Is.'"

Austin watched with amusement as his petite girlfriend shoveled another spoonful into her mouth, her eyes fluttering shut at the taste of it once again. He giggled. "When I saw it I didn't even think twice. I knew I had to grab it. We might want to go back and buy the store out."

"Maybe when we're giant superstars we can be demanding like all the other stars and insist on having one of these in our dressing rooms at all times," she said as she lifted another spoonful toward Austin's mouth.

He took it in and pulled her closer to him, eliciting a small giggle from her as he let the ice cream melt in his mouth before swallowing it down. "I'm actually surprised you're eating so much ice cream when I found you up here freezing…"

She looked up at him and just smiled, shuffling her way until she was face to face with him. "Well," she started with a whisper, her smile never faltering. "It's a good thing you're here to keep me warm then…"

Austin's smile faded and he swallowed hard when he saw Ally's gaze fall to his lips. When he realized what she was doing, he leaned forward and met her lips with his own.

Her plump, warm lips against his was something he would never get sick of. She was so soft, and warm, and he had to fight the urge to bring his hands up and just cup her face, holding her there forever. It was her, however, that deepened their kiss for the first time ever in their relationship.

Ally was being bold, she knew it. But just because she was Ally Dawson, didn't mean she didn't want to let loose once in a while. They had never _really_ kissed. Yes, they had shared a few stolen lip presses here and there, but never a real, heated, open mouth on open mouth, tongue on tongue kiss… and she wanted one. Hell, she wanted a hundred.

Feeling bold, and happy, and excited, and a million different emotions over the last couple of days right up into the most recent seconds, she worked up her courage and parted her lips. She tilted her head slightly to create a different angle, and her heart sped up when she felt Austin grip her tighter and part his lips as well.

It didn't go unnoticed that Ally had positioned them so that she was straddling him, meaning he was seated perfectly between her spread legs. He couldn't see anything from his angle, but he could feel that her dress had ridden up and bunched around her hips, and he could definitely feel the heat of her over his crotch. It was a fact that was making it very hard for him to retain any self-control.

Their lips tangled together, leaving hints of moisture on one another as Austin pulled her tighter to him, a barely audible moan escaping him as he did so.

Over the course of several minutes their slow sensuous kisses were turning to fast heated ones. Their breathing increased dramatically, and Ally was pretty positive that the new poking sensation she felt beneath her was all for her.

And truth be told, she liked it.

Austin was positive she could feel his hard on through his thin sweat pants and her thin undergarments, but he didn't care. If she didn't like it, she would have moved by now. His arms tightened around her again and he nearly lost it when she scooted herself forward, successfully planting her hot core right over his hard on. He had to fight his body to keep from trembling. He'd never quite gotten this intimate with a girl before, despite what many of his friends and peers and fans might have thought. He'd always been a romantic at heart, not really interested in getting with just any old girl.

This, though, this was Ally. _His_ Ally, and she was subtly grinding herself on him as they made out into the night, alone, after what could arguably be one of the biggest nights of her life.

This was exactly how things were supposed to be.

Austin was just about to make that next leap and deepen the kiss even more when all of a sudden a wet cold sensation hit his chest, causing him to flinch and suck air in through his nose. He tried to ignore it, to keep Ally from pulling back, but it was too late. She had felt him jump and peeled her lips off of his.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice quiet and breathy.

He cursed himself for reacting so forcefully and ruining the moment, sighing amidst breathing heavily, his dark eyes not wanting to leave hers but reluctantly doing so as he looked down at his chest.

Ally followed his gaze and tried to hide the tiny smile that was fighting its way to the surface. In their brief but steamy make out session she had forgotten she was still holding a spoon full of ice cream in her right hand. Well, the ice cream in the spoon had since melted, and had dripped onto the top of Austin's muscular chest, dribbling down over his skin and seeping into his shirt.

She giggled and blushed. "Oops… sorry."

Ally leaned forward, not _un-_intentionally forcing her chest into his face as she set the ice cream and spoon down on the shelving behind their chair. That was certainly a brazen move she had never tried in her entire life, but it seemed to have the desired effect when she sat back and watched Austin gulping hard, his eyes glued to her breasts.

"It's okay," he choked out as she slid back on him a little, moving off of his groin and making his hard on visibly known.

He blessed her soul for pretending not to notice.

She stared into his eyes for a long moment, and although her eyes were as equally dark as his, he couldn't quite read her or figure out what was going on inside that pretty head of hers. She swallowed, and licked her lips, and her eyes fell to the offending sticky spot on his chest, and she started to bow her head.

He furrowed his brows. "What are you-"

Then, it was as if heaven itself was shining on him with the warmth he felt. Ally had dropped her head, stuck out of tongue, and dragged it slowly over his skin, pulling away the melted ice cream from his chest with a tiny whimper of a moan.

All Austin could do was stare, mouth dropped open in awe, and grip her hips as tight as he could without bruising her.

Ally was licking him. _Licking_ him.

And it was doing things to him.

Things that made him want to do things to her.

Naughty things.

Austin watched in awe as she swirled her tongue around on his scalding skin, cleaning it up as best as she could. He trembled slightly as he watched. It was possibly the most erotic thing his young life had ever experienced, but more importantly, he was surprised, and blown away by the fact that this was Ally creating this heat and excitement within him.

He had always loved her for being her, but right now in this moment she was bringing him a new level of desire that had his head spinning for her. He honestly didn't know she had it in her to be this sexy.

Ally wasn't sure what had gotten in to her.

Actually that was a lie. She knew exactly what had gotten into her.

Austin.

He was hands down the most attractive guy she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on, and he was all hers. For now, at least, and although she liked to think that this time it was for good, that nagging thought of 'what if' was always in the back of her mind. She wanted to enjoy everything their relationship had to offer now, while they were young and free and happy.

And she was.

Happy.

She pulled back and looked at his face, her heart pounding away in her chest at the lust-filled sparkle in his eye. Her actions had the desired effect, and she knew he had thoroughly enjoyed it.

But she wasn't done.

She pinched the tight, stretchy material of his wife-beater and tugged it lightly. The room was quiet, save for their heavy breathing as she tried to smile through her trepidation. "This is dirty now," she said quietly, watching his adams apple bob up and down with his hard swallow. Pink tinged his cheeks and she knew exactly what he was thinking. "I think it needs to come off…"

Austin felt like his blood was boiling. She wanted his shirt off? Well who was he to deny a lady what she wanted?

Without a word, Austin gripped her hips and scooted himself forward in the chair, successfully bringing her back over his overly excited manhood, and reached behind him to grab the shirt from behind.

Ally turned into a puddle above him as he pulled the shirt off of himself from behind, messing his sexy mop of hair up even more and revealing the toned body she had already known was underneath. His entire being made her body quiver.

Austin's eyes fell to her lips again as she stared at him. He couldn't help himself. He used one hand to tangle his fingers into her hair and pull her face down to meet his again, tasting the ice cream on her lips once again. His other large hand gripped her tiny wrists, pulling her hands to his chest and splaying her fingers out so that he could feel her touching him.

Ally whimpered into the kiss as he encouraged her to feel him, grip him, rub him all over his now naked chest. She could feel the effects of their actions poking her from underneath, but all it did was turn her on even more. She'd never had that kind of effect on a man before, or if she had, she had never known it. Those kinds of reactions did something for a girl's confidence, and she couldn't have been more thrilled that they were finally moving in the direction of her many wet dreams and steamy day-time fantasies she'd kept locked in the vault of her mind.

Austin's free hand resumed its pulsing grip on her hip as they continued to make out. He wanted so much more, but he would not push her. He would let her explore and define the pace at which they would progress. She meant more to him than anything in the world and the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel pressured when she was not.

They were teenagers, though, and teenagers had raging hormones that could not always be tamed. He wouldn't push her, but he did have every intention of letting her know what she could do to him.

Moving his hand from her hair he returned it to her other hip and gripped firmly once again, this time pressing his hips up into her to emphasize his arousal on her.

Ally whimpered at the contact of his erection through her very thin panties. The dress had ridden up and was mostly bunched around her waist, the sequin's rubbing parts of her thighs raw. That's not what she felt though. What she felt was him, rubbing her in all the right spots as she wriggled slightly on top of him, her fingernails raking lightly down his naked chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake. She was actually jealous of herself, being able to feel him and grope him in any way she wanted. Suddenly all she wanted was to be able to allow him the same satisfaction, and she just knew it would be equally as satisfying for her.

Without breaking their kiss, Ally grabbed his hand and, amidst their heated embrace, moved it higher up on her side until they found the zipper to her dress. She helped him at first, to grip the tiny piece of metal and begin to move it down before letting go and allowing him to pull it the rest of the way down on his own.

She felt his excitement jump beneath her.

Austin pulled his mouth away from hers, breathing heavily still as he looked her in her sparkling eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that this was what _he _wanted, but was this what _she_ wanted? He looked at her, her plump lips even more swollen and red from their kisses, her hair mussed from his fingers moving through it, her still-covered chest heaving as she sucked in deep breaths of air. Her eyes had said it all, and in one swift motion, he pulled the dress up over her head and discarded it on the floor with his forgotten shirt.

Ally had not planned on this happening tonight, but she was sure glad she decided on one of her pretty matching underwear sets when she was getting dressed for the evening.

Austin's eyes grew even darker, if that was even possible, as he drank in the sight before him. His girlfriend was a goddess.

In years past he had thought her to be a bit gangly and perhaps a little too thin. He could see now that he was an idiot, and that she had truly come into her own as she sat nearly naked atop of him now. His hands moved up and down her bare sides slowly as he stared from her collarbone, down through the dip of her neck into her impressive cleavage.

She actually did a pretty good job at hiding that gold mine beneath her cutesy but well-fitting clothes.

Her soft pink lace bra left little to the imagination, it was practically see-through as he could see the dark outline of her nipples though the fabric. His fingers twitched with the need to touch them.

Her smooth skin stretched down to her navel, and he found himself wanting to kiss and lavish all the exposed skin there, wanting to feel how soft and smooth he knew she was.

Her pretty pink underwear matched her bra perfectly, and he could see, very clearly now that her dress was out of the way, where her womanhood was rubbing right on his manhood. He could also see a little dark spot on her underwear where there was moisture present.

He nearly came in his pants at the sight before him. He'd made her wet.

With a thud his head fell back against the chair and he heaved a big sigh, smiling and rubbing a hand over his face. "You're killing me right now," he said, unconsciously grinding himself into her once again, desperate for some kind of friction.

Ally smiled a shy smile but bit her lip at the sensation of him pushing his cock against her. "Like what you see?" she asked quietly. She watched, proudly as Austin studied her one again, appreciating her body with his eyes before silently nodding his head at her from his position leaned back in the chair. His arousal and the way he was looking at her was enough to give her the boost of confidence she was looking for. She leaned forward then, accentuating her breasts in front of him again as they nearly spilled out over the top of her bra and pressed her lips next to his ear.

"I want you…"

With another loud sigh Austin wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her tight against him, feeling her hot flesh pinned against his own as he devoured her mouth once again.

She moaned loudly into his mouth when she felt him cup a breast through her bra, her entire body tingling at the sensation of a man, _this_ man, touching her there.

Austin's free hand crept up her bare back, feeling her softness beneath his calloused fingers, loving every inch of her with his hands as he could, before his fingers began to slide beneath the bra straps.

Ally moved her head to the side to catch her breath, her cheek resting on the top of his head as he licked and nipped at the skin on her neck, still successfully sending tingles shooting down through her skin. Her heated skin rubbing over his held an inexplicable feeling. She simply knew she loved it and she wanted more of it.

Her tiny gasps and mewls of pleasure were driving him wild, and he had set a steady rhythm of hip rocking to keep the friction moving on his groin so he wouldn't implode.

Ally felt his fingers playing with the back of her bra as his other hand tested her by sliding beneath the swell of her breast, rubbing and silently asking permission to explore beneath the offending pink material. "Off…" was all she managed to say and in an unnervingly fast second he had her bra undone and was dropping it to the side as well.

Austin sat back and admired her naked flesh, staring at the rosy buds staring back at him, begging to be pinched and sucked.

Ally ran her fingers into her own hair as she stared down at the man beneath her, waiting almost impatiently for him to do something before she combusted from within. Their night had escalated very quickly, but she didn't mind in the least bit. She felt drunk off his kisses, and each one only left her wanting more.

Austin ran one hand up over the skin of her taught stomach slowly, watching as her nipple hardened more before his very eyes. His hand crept higher until he felt the swell of her heavy breast in his hand.

Her head immediately fell back with a soft moan.

His large hand cupped her entire warm, soft breast in his hand, squeezing lightly and pinching her nipple between two fingers. "Fuck…" he breathed out. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to taste her.

Ally nearly screamed out loud when she suddenly felt his hot wet mouth on her other breast. He sucked at it vigorously, pinching the other with his hands before pulling back and alternating. Hearing him cuss had sent a flood of new moisture from within her depths and she could feel it seeping into her already wet panties over him. He would no doubt have a wet spot on his sweatpants because of her. She gripped the back of his head, holding him in place as she ground herself down on him again, eliciting a loud moan from him that reverberated throughout her body.

She still wanted _more._

Austin ran both of his hands up her back and gripped her shoulders from behind, pulling her body down hard against his erection. The friction that had been satisfying before was suddenly not enough.

He knew they shouldn't have done this. He was losing control and losing it fast.

"You're the most beautiful fucking creature I've ever seen…" he breathed out against her, reveling in the feel on her breasts smushed against his scalding skin.

"Austin…" she moaned.

"If you want me to… I can make you feel good…" Austin pleaded. "Ally tell me to make you feel good…"

Ally nearly came in her panties hearing him plead with her that way. She could only imagine how much self restraint he was using to keep from just throwing her up against a wall and taking her. She wasn't stupid. She knew what he wanted. He was a young, able-bodied, hot-blooded male and she was ninety percent naked on top of him moaning his name. And she'd done nothing but grind on him and drive him even wilder.

The real kicker, though, was that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She was one hundred percent sure on how she felt about Austin. People thought of her as a good girl… really there had been no one to ever turn her on like Austin did just by existing.

"I want to make you feel good too…" she whimpered as she let her head fall back and her hands travel further south on his body. The moment she began to palm his hard on through his sweatpants he began to lose it.

"Fuck!" he shouted as his head fell back. "I'm sorry…" he breathed when he realized he was being louder, and more vulgar than what she was used to. "I'm sorry I just-"

"Shh…" she licked the shell of his ear and pumped her hand over his covered shaft. "I like when you swear like this," she admitted with a coy smile as she pulled back and admired his pleasure-filled face.

"You're incredible, you know that?" he asked with a smile as he squeezed her breasts again.

Ally was practically trembling with nerves as she looked down on him. She knew what she wanted to do, and yes, she absolutely wanted to do it, but she was at a loss as far as how to begin.

With a careful shimmy she slid backwards off of his lap, her knees landing on the soft blanket beneath her as she came to kneel between his spread legs. She watched his chest begin to heave as he realized what she was planning, but he couldn't bring himself to object.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, tenderly, unable to do what he felt he should do which was stop her.

He wanted it too much.

"I got you into this situation," she joked quietly as she shimmied his pants and boxers down, revealing his bobbing manhood for the first time. Her eyes grew large, but her mouth suddenly watered. "I'm gonna get you out of it."

Ally's heart thundered as she examined him in his full nudity. The soft glow of the candlelight on his skin made him golden. His skin was slightly tanned and smooth, all the way from his taut chest over his rippling abs, over his delectable v-line to his cleanly shaven dick. It was standing proud, resting heavily against his own gut pointing up toward his navel.

It was the first penis she'd ever seen in person, and only the second or third she'd seen ever because she was not one to watch porn, but she'd stumbled into a few inappropriate twitter accounts or sex toy ads. Nothing she'd seen compared to his.

He was long, and thick but not too thick. Veins created delicious looking ridges over the entire thing but more so on the underside that was currently staring back at her.

Her mouth watered.

Austin's heart was beating a mile a minute. He'd fantasized, and he'd used his own hand, and he'd watched countless porno's to know what it was going to look like, but nothing could prepare him for watching Ally touch his dick for the first time. His cock twitched with anticipation when her hot little hand enveloped him for the first time ever, and he nearly lost his load right there. His body physically shook with the force it took to hold it in.

He hissed when she pumped her hand up and down once, and then twice, and then a third time, ending it by swirling her thumb over the swollen and dripping head. He sucked a shaky breath in as a wash of pleasure overtook him.

Her confidence grew.

He looked to be just right for what she had imagined. It did amaze her to think that he could possibly slide that entire thing into someone's body, but that was a whole other issue she was going over in her head. For now, she wanted to focus on making him feel good. She had never done this, so she needed to experiment a little bit.

She began squeezing him with different levels of strength, pumped him at different speeds, and noted which combinations made him squirm and shudder the most. She felt good, and womanly, and like she had all the power when she realized how much he whimpered and begged for more.

She loved it.

Austin fought to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch her every move, and look into her eyes as she did things to him. It was becoming increasingly difficult, though, because as she brought him to the brink and back all his eyes wanted to do was roll in the back of his head.

His jaw dropped open, however, when she suddenly ran her tongue up the underside of his cock and sucked on the head with no warning.

"FUCK Ally… I can't…"

Ally dropped her head again and took half of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the soft bulbous head, squeezing the other half as she did so. The second she raised her eyes to his he was done.

"Ally… Ally…" he warned, sitting up suddenly and shakily reaching for her.

She knew why he was warning her.

She didn't care.

With one more hard suck and pump he was spilling himself inside of her waiting mouth, his cock twitching uncontrollably as rope after rope of his hot sticky cum filled her mouth. It wasn't an overwhelming amount, just enough to coat her tongue and throat as she slowly bobbed her head up and down, waiting for him to calm and come down from his high.

It didn't taste like anything she had tasted before. She would be lying if she said she loved the taste, but she didn't hate it either. It was sweet, and kind of stale, but it was hot and it was him and without skipping a beat, she swallowed him down and let him slip from the hot depths of her mouth.

Austin cupped her face, panting as he let his sudden and overwhelming orgasm wash through him. He hadn't lasted long with her at all, and it was slightly embarrassing, but it was also not surprising. That had been his first hand job and first blow job all in one. She overwhelmed him, and he loved her even more for it.

Watching her touch him tenderly and kiss the tip of his softening cock had his energy already flooding back. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily, his hot breath coming out of his nose as he clenched his teeth.

The sight of him turned Ally on even more.

Without warning, Austin growled loudly and stood to his feet, grabbing Ally by the upper arms and lifting her in the air, spinning her and pinning her roughly against the closed practice room door.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise, her breasts bouncing and her panting matching his own as he stared at her, eye to eye as he held her up off of her feet.

He watched her for a second, afraid maybe he'd been too rough too soon, but soon he saw her smirk reappear on her face, and he knew she was enjoying this.

Slowly he let her slip to the floor, her body rubbing deliciously over his as he pressed himself against her. Once her feel were on the ground he let go of her arms, immediately moving his hands over her full warm breasts, squeezing them again as he could not help himself. It had been ten minutes and he already fucking loved her boobs.

She was perfect.

Austin clenched his jaw and tried to tame the beast that was threatening to come out and play. He was known to be a pretty suave and calm person, but when it came to Ally there was a whole other side of him that just went wild inside.

She made him want to be wild on the outside _with_ her too.

Austin's eyes met hers as he pressed himself against her, feeling himself re-hardening at her appearance already.

Ally was shaking in anticipation. She had just given her first hand and blow job to the man of her dreams and now he had her pinned, deliciously, against the wall. She wanted him. All of him. And she wanted him now.

Austin licked his lips and leaned in, kissing her tenderly despite the rough way he groped her and pinned her. His mouth moved from her lips, trailing soft kisses from the corner of her mouth, her cheek, onto her neck, and up to her ear. "I want to taste you" he whispered and Ally nearly fell apart at the seams.

She gasped against his ear and whimpered as he slowly lowered his body down, rubbing himself over her all the way down. Her body felt like it was on fire, a stark contrast to the intense chill she had been feeling before he had arrived.

Ally let her head fall back against the door with a thud as she closed her eyes and just absorbed all the feelings his mouth on her created.

Austin moved slowly, his lips leaving a wet trail of goose bumps in their wake. He kissed and caressed her skin beginning at the base of her throat, down between the swell of her breasts, taking a moment to run his tongue up and around the mounds of her breasts, taking each nipple in his mouth one after the other, making her squirm before moving further south.

Austin reached the waistband of her impossibly tiny pink panties and he trembled with excitement. He was finally making one of his fantasies come true as he worked at her body to bring her to new heights of pleasure like she had done for him. With his teeth he pulled down on the thin lace fabric, feeling it give way when he finally got it over the swell of her pert little ass, letting them fall to the floor as she timidly stepped out of them.

Ally pulled her head away from the door and looked down with a hooded gaze as he once again kissed her navel, swirling his tongue in before backing off of her to look into her eyes once more. Her breathing increased when she saw the primal look in his eyes before his mouth was finally on her, his wet open mouthed kiss to her bare sex making her tremble and her knees go weak.

Austin groaned at his first taste of her. She was like honey and sweet tarts and everything that he loved, except she was even better. His tongue carefully lapped between her slick folds, scooping tiny tongue-fulls of her liquid as he worked his way from the apex of her legs up to her clit.

She squirmed as gasped at the vibrations his groan and sigh had caused, and her hand gripped his hair as tight as she could without hurting him. She trembled with pure pleasure as he continued to gingerly lap at her, open mouth kissing her over her clit before sucking on it sharply. Ally gasped out loud and moaned, rolling her hips to meet Austin's mouth with each roll of his talented tongue.

She had been desperately wanting him to just unleash on her and be a little rougher with his tongue.

She got her wish.

Austin reached out and grabbed her left leg, throwing it over his shoulder to open her up more to him. He couldn't get enough of her nectar. She was like a drug, making his head spin all the while creating an addiction he knew he would never be able to shake now that he'd tasted her.

He was becoming painfully hard again, definitely the fastest he'd ever been able to bounce back in his young life. Usually after he would pleasure himself in the darkness of is bedroom, he would be tired and sated afterwards. He was sated alright, but he was ready to go again and again, something he feared would make the rest of his evening difficult if she became too tired to continue their game.

"Austin…" she mewled from above him, grinding her pelvis into his willing mouth, causing him to turn his eyes up to her.

The moment their eyes met as he continued to eat her out she knew she needed more. She _wanted _him. _All_ of him.

"Austin I need you…" she begged, hoping she wasn't going too far. She didn't want to pressure him if it wasn't what he wanted, but she hoped to god it was what he wanted because she thought if she didn't get him inside her soon she would scream in frustration.

Austin shook in anticipation of what she was suggesting but continued working on her none the less. Without warning he inserted a finger into her slick channel, feeling her and taking in just how wet she was as he flicked his rigid tongue back and forth over her swollen clit.

Ally's chest heaved when he added a second finger, and then a third, stretching her channel as he explored her depths for the first time.

"Austin please…" she begged. She was so close, she knew by the way her body was shaking as her eyes didn't want to stay open and the way her scalp began to tingle. She wanted more of him, though.

With as much force as she could muster she pushed him away, nearly sobbing at the loss of his mouth on her but looking at him with as serious a face as she could muster. "I want to… I-I want…" Suddenly she was blushing again.

Austin's heart nearly leapt out of his chest, and although he knew in the back of his mind they should have a conversation before anything more happened, his lust filled brain screamed at him to take her now while she was offering.

Austin looked around and spotted the forgotten blanket at the foot of the chair they had previously been in and grabbed it, spreading it out neatly on the carpet behind him. He grabbed a few stray pillows from the various chairs and set them up, before gently grabbing Ally by her hips and guiding her to lay down comfortably.

Ally watched him in silence as he lowered her down, feeling that he was shaking just as much as she was.

It made her heart flutter for him even more.

He was just as nervous as she, and she smiled as he positioned himself to a hovering position over her, pulling the other half of the large blanket over his backside, cocooning them into the makeshift bed.

Austin gazed down on her for a long moment, taking her in and absorbing the reality that was this entire night. It still felt surreal, but his heart was filled with love for the girl beneath him, lovingly caressing his upper arms as he supported his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, fear in his voice. Fear that she would in fact change her mind and they would go back to cuddling on the large red chair.

Ally just smiled up at him. He really was sweet, not so much _playing_ the concerned boyfriend, but rather _being_ one.

There was nothing in the world she wanted more than for him to be the one.

Her lip quivered and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, successfully pulling him down so his chest was pressing against hers and he was resting on his forearms. He was trembling, but it wasn't from holding up his own weight. He was nervous, and she found it… endearing.

How did she fall in love with the most perfect man? How did she get so lucky to call him hers? What had she done to deserve him and the happiness he brought her?

Austin leaned himself on one arm while he brought one hand up to rest at her bent knee, ghosting his fingers up and over her thigh to the curve of her hip, gripping the flesh there as he just absorbed her in for a moment. Aligning himself at her entrance he pulled his lips from hers and pressed his forehead against hers, looking her in the eye and waiting for her small nod of approval before he began to push forward with his hips.

Their shared breathing was the only thing heard in the room; small gasps and panting coming from both of their mouths as their eyes stayed glued on one another's. Only the tip of him had made it between her folds and already his eyes wanted to roll to the back of his head. She was scorching, and tight, and where he expected to feel her tensing up and wincing in pain, her head fell back against the pillow with a sigh of content and relief as his girth filled her slowly, inch by inch.

Once he was all the way seated in her he let out the shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and she gasped as well. Their foreheads still pressed together once again, they shared the same steamy air, sitting and adjusting to one another for well over a minute, neither one of them really believing that this was happening.

Her warmth was heaven. He never ever wanted to leave.

She had expected it to hurt more, having heard horror stories about how painful and bloody your first time could be. She wasn't in any pain at all. She felt stretched, and full, and although it had been slightly uncomfortable at first, his patience at letting her adjust had done the trick.

Her body trembled with anticipation of what was to come, and also in amazement that this was finally happening. In all their years of friendship, all their years of longing for more, she had always known he would be her first. Her _only_. At least she hoped he would be. She wanted to show him just how much she cared for him. She wanted to feel all of him, and let herself go with him.

She loved him.

With a tiny mewl she signaled to him that he could start to move.

Austin moved his mouth to cover hers, swallowing her first loud gasp as he pulled himself from her and pushed back in, feeling every inch of how wet she was for him. His entire body tingled at the feel of her surrounding him. Even though he'd just cum, and his body should be able to hold on longer the second time around, he simply knew with her he wouldn't be able to hold on very long.

Ally relished in the feel of him filling her up with each careful thrust. He completed her in a way she didn't hadn't even known she was missing. They were literally pieces of a puzzle, just like their old song said.

Austin moved his hands under her arms and around her back so they were gripping her shoulders from behind, kissing her periodically as he took moments to take in deep breaths as he thrust in and out of her warmth. His body shook with the control it took not to crush and pound her into the floor. Her body felt amazing surrounding him.

Ally spread her legs further apart for him, wanting him to feel like he could move a little more, a little faster. She could see and feel in his tensed state; that he was working hard at holding back. Didn't he realize that she didn't want him to? She wanted him to just take her, in all senses of the word. She wanted him to lose control.

She moved her hands to his chest and lightly scraped her nails down over it, purposefully flicking a little hard over his hardened nipple.

He growled.

She moaned.

Austin pulled his mouth from hers and looked her in the eye. "Ally…" he warned as his arms trembled once again.

"You're shaking," she breathed.

"I can't hold on," he admitted, shaking his head as if embarrassed.

She was anything but disappointed.

Austin grabbed her leg and hitched it up over his hip as he ground into her a little harder, desperate to make her feel as good as he did as his pelvic bone was now rubbing deliciously against her clit.

"Oh!" she gasped, her hands immediately coming up to hold his face as their foreheads remained pressed together. "Yes, Austin…" she hissed before she kissed and licked at his neck.

Hearing his name on her lips was almost what did him in. Physically he stopped thrusting and had to take a deep breath, readying himself to continue on when she surprised him by pushing on his chest, causing him to roll off of her.

Ally hadn't missed a beat, though, and rolled with him in such a way that he never slipped from within her depths. She was suddenly sitting atop him, straddling his waist, his dick penetrating her even deeper than before. Her mouth dropped open and her body shuddered at the sensations is caused within her.

"Fuck, Ally… I can't…" he said, gripping her hips hard.

Ally swallowed hard and placed her hands on his chest, rocking her hips back and forth, her eyes instantly screwing shut at the new wave of tingles washing through her entire body at their motions. She rotated her hips around, grinding down against him, using her hands on his chest as leverage as she began to feel the coil in her belly tightening.

"Austin, I… oh my god…" she breathed, her body beginning to shake. It was a feeling she had heard about, read about, seen acted out on television and movies, but never once experienced herself. Even on nights alone in her bedroom she could never quite get… there.

This felt like a fever. A delicious fever.

Austin could feel her insides fluttering around him and it instantly sent him over the edge. He sat up abruptly, wrapping his arms around her waist as she rode him into oblivion, kissing her breathless as he emptied himself, for the first time, deep inside of her.

Ally gasped into his mouth as she came undone on top of him, feeling him fill her as his hands roamed the expanse of her back, his tongue rolling along hers in a sensual slow dance.

Her fingers ran through his silky sweaty hair, holding him tight to her as her body trembled and twitched, high from her very first and very real orgasm. The motions of her hips continued, albeit slower now that she was actually cumming, but she never wanted to stop.

They only parted when oxygen became necessary for both of them, their sweat-slicked foreheads pressing together once again as they shared the air between them, both of them trembling as they held tight to one another. Their innocent night had quickly taken a sharp turn, but neither had a single regret.

They were young, and very much in love. The words hadn't been spoken out loud yet, but they each knew how they felt about the other, and that was all that had mattered.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ally lay comfortably, wrapped both in the blanket and in Austin's arms as he silently ran his fingers through her long, and now untamed hair. She was warm, and sated, and happy there. So much so that she contemplated never moving again and living wrapped up with him forever.

If only that were a real life option.

Austin's eyes were heavy, trying futilely to stay open when he knew his comfort and exhaustion would soon pull him into the deep land of sleep as he held her in his arms.

At first he had felt a twinge of guilt about how everything had played out, or, more accurately, _where_ it had played out. He wouldn't have traded a single thing about the way it had gone down. It had been perfect! Unexpected, spontaneous, and outrageously hot. But, he felt like she deserves so much better. She should have been in a soft bed, not on their practice room floor.

He was a romantic.

The floor wasn't at all romantic.

He sighed.

Ally smiled to herself, her fingers playing with the ones on his free hand. "I know what you're thinking."

Austin raised his eyebrows, looking down at the top of her head. "Really…"

"Mhmm…"

"Then what am I thinking about?" he smiled.

Ally's smile broadened. "Austin," she said as she shifted, leaning up on one elbow so she could look at him. "You think I'm disappointed."

Austin looked at her, a little dumbfounded that she in fact had known what he was thinking about. "Well," he took a deep and steadying breath, not so sure he wanted to hear her answer. "Are you?"

Ally looked down at his face for a long moment. The moonlight was the only thing filling the room now, the small candles not long since burned out. He looked vulnerable, like if she said the wrong thing he might be crushed. That truth alone, was the only thing that disappointed her.

She rolled so that her entire body was laying flush on top of his, her warm skin filling his chilled skin in the most comforting way. He gulped.

Without a word Ally tilted her head and kissed him deeply, catching him off guard at first until he succumbed to the bliss it brought on. He would never get tired of kissing her; of her kissing him.

She felt him physically relax, and she pulled back, brushing his unruly bangs out of his face so she could see more of his eyes. Licking her lips she smiled at him again. "Everything about tonight was absolutely perfect."

Austin sighed, relieved to hear her say the words but still skeptical of the truth. "But-"

"But what?"

"You're not upset that we weren't in your bed, or my bed? Or even a hotel…"

Ally shook her head. One of our beds would have been alright I guess. Absolutely not a hotel. That's old. I'm sentimental, you know that."

Austin smiled. "You love love."

Ally smiled back. "Right," she chuckled. "This room is _ours,_ Austin. This is where we do our thing, it's where we make our magic. This was no exception," she smiled sweetly at him, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips.

"You're happy?" he asked, hopeful, as his smile finally returned to his face.

"Happier than ever," she smiled. "This," she said as she snuggled back down into the crook of his arm, her head resting comfortably on his chest once again. Austin pulled the blanket back around them, cocooning them into a heat pocket once again, his smile never faltering as his mind and conscious were finally at ease. "Was the absolute _perfect_ ending to a _perfect_ day."

_**The End**_

**So yeah. There you go. Something that literally spilled out of me in a matter of a couple of weeks. I just had to get it out – now I can refocus on all of my multi-chaps. Let me know what you think/thought? Pretty please? *muah***


End file.
